What School Is All About
by Jbfan0123
Summary: This is a story about a crush that i have in real life and what happens bewteen us everyday but i used the people from hannah montana its pretty much about my everyday life its not a good summery but the story is really good niley i hope..


**Okay guys I used to have another name but I deleted it and this is my new name. My old name was beachbaby023. This story is based on my real life. So I don't know who is going to get together and what not because I still have to live my life. I will try to post weekly. By the way these people are not famous because I am not famous and like I said before this is based off of my life.**

* * *

Descriptions:

**Miley**: Lilly's best friend and is in the 7th grade. She has a huge crush on a kid named Nick Jonas. She is very funny and serious at the times when needed. Her and Lilly have been friends since 6th grade. They are inseparable. They hardly ever get into fights. Miley is also 13 years old. She is also very smart and is in all honor classes.

**Lilly**: Miley's best friend and is in the 7th grade as well. She has a huge crush on Jake Ryan. She is a tomboy and loves to hang out with Miley. She is also 13 just like Miley. They also tell each other everything from who they like at every word of a conversation with there crush. They always have sleepover and hang out all day at school. She is smart but not in all honor classes like Miley.

**Nick Jonas**: He is the guy that every girls wants in the 7th grade. He is very nice and talks to everyone. He is also very smart and is all honor classes. He lives right down the road from Lilly's. He also has a little sister. When he is in a relationship he is in it for a long time it is not a short term thing with him.

**Jake Ryan**: He is Nick Jonas Best friend. He is also very nice and the girls are all over him as well. He also talks to everyone and is very smart and is in all honor classes. Since him and Nick are so close almost every girl they go out with the other one goes out with her also. They like share girlfriends. Nick and Jake never fight they have been friends for what seems like ever. Also when you are in a relationship with him its for a long time a short term thing.

Now onto the story **(A/N- sorry had to give descriptions or you might not understand the story)**

* * *

**Miley's P.O.V.**

I walk into the building late just like every other day everyone is already walking the wall ways talking with there friends and I come up to my locker put in the code that I have some many times before. Use my leg as a rest for my backpack as I take everything out of it. Having all honors can get on your nerves with all the homework you get carrying your backpack home from school some days may seem like it will kill you. I grab out my Spanish because of course I would get a head start with high school just so I can have fun there when the time comes. I shut my locker and walk down the hall a ways to find Lilly talking with some people.

"Hey guys how are you this morning?" I asked with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up.

"Hey Miles late again what happened this morning?" Lilly asked with concern

"Well today my mom took up the bathroom the whole time and like 5 minutes before we had to go she finally let me in to do my hair brush my teeth and do my make-up that is why I am so late" I stated as if they should care.

"Oh well I better get of to choir have fun in Spanish Miles" Lilly said as she was walking away from me.

I walk into Spanish classes and Mrs. Kim says hi to me and I walk over to my sit right next to Demi. She is also a really good friend of mine. Our lockers are close by and she lives right down the road from. I tell her everything so she is always there for me. I always try to be there for her as well. It is just a great way to start the day off to have her there so I can tell her everything that had happened the night before with me and nick. She has always told me to tell him that I like him but it never seems like there is a right time so I always just hold it all in. I mean of course Lilly know and so does Caitlyn and Sarah. Caitlyn and Sarah are also some good friends of mine. We hang out with Lilly Demi is not really part of that group she has her own. Caitlyn is in like all of my classes with me except this one of course. Sarah is in my last class with me and of course we all sit by each other at lunch but Demi sometime wants me to sit at her table so I am kind of all over the place but I guess that just makes me, me.

"Hello Miley" Demi was saying waving her had in front of my face.

"Oh hey Demi sorry I was just thinking." I stated

"I can tell you were really out of it there but I have some great news to tell you!!" she said and started wiggling in her seat.

"What is it?" I asked curiously with a smile on my face.

"Nick likes you" she stated quietly

"What! No he cant he has a girlfriend Demi that is so made up." I said sadly

"Well I asked this one person that was close to him and he said that nick likes Miley and I pretty sure there is no other Miley in the school so it has to be you because he said that she goes to this school!" She said a little louder this time.

"Oh my gosh I cant believe this he likes me what do I do?" I asked

Demi laughs "Just be your self but don't say anything to him because like you said he does have a girlfriend." she says

The rest of the hour I just sat in my seat not really paying any attention to the lesson but just thought about what nick was going to do in 6th hour because he sits right in front of me and his girlfriend right next to me. I hope they have broken up by then. All I can do though is hope and pray but they last times I have nothing has worked. And just because he likes me does not mean he is going to break up with her because they have not been together that long yet.

* * *

**Sorry guys it's a little short….tell me what you guys think so far…..next chapter will be about what happens in 6th hour and more……but i will not post until i get 3 reviews so tell ppl to review thanks for reading**


End file.
